


Odds and Ends

by SnowyFrostShadow



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Other, Sometimes Fluff, Sometimes angst, roll of the dice really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFrostShadow/pseuds/SnowyFrostShadow
Summary: Collection of Duck related drabbles that are too short to be posted on their own.





	1. Stories

Some nights, the boys don't want to hear a tired and worn out fairy tale.

 

They want to hear something adventurous. With daring heroes who always get the treasure and just barely get away.

 

At first, he doesn't want to share those sorts of stories. If they want tales of adventures and daring do, they can just go to the library and check those books out. Read those sorts of stories by themselves.

 

So he doesn't have to hear them. Remember.

 

But, after awhile, he changes his mind. He remembers when he and Della were younger and how much they loved hearing their uncle retell his adventures.

 

Besides, what would he tell his sister when she came back; that he never shared that aspect of her life with her kids? Treasure hunting was as integral to her as flying. She wouldn't quite be Della Duck if she didn't have a love of adventure.

 

And....he would be lying if he said a part of him didn't miss it as well. The good parts of it anyway...

 

So, he tells them.

 

He tells them tales of far off lands with dozens of traps and spectacular treasures. Of close calls and successful grabs. Of two ducks who both believed that together, they could take on the world and discover all of its' secrets.

 

He never tells them who exactly those twin adventurers are. He's not ready to relive those days just quite yet. Instead he uses other names. And while he knows Della would be disappointed he's (still) hiding a part of her life from her boys, he finds he can't. He just can't.

 

Saying her name aloud still hurts. Thinking about her hurts. Remembering all their adventures, **_hurts_**.

 

Distancing himself from that pain by pretending two other ducks took on the world helps.

 

And, as he watches his nephews eyes' light up as he weaves his memories into bedtime stories, he can't help but hope, as selfish as it is, that they'll grow up thinking them fake.

 

Something he made up for them to fall asleep to

 

Because if his nephews think of them as just stories, then maybe they'll just be that.

 

Stories.


	2. New Look, Same Gander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this absolute work of art: https://glxdstones.tumblr.com/post/168913076307/you-take-that-back by Glxdstones on tumblr.

"Tell me you don't mean that!"

 

  "Yes. I do! You're new 'do makes you look like a dinosaur! What was wrong with the old one?!"

 

Gladstone sighed as he dramatically flopped into a nearby chair.

 

 "That's just it D-Money. It was _old_. How many ducks or geese do you see waltzing around with _curls_?"

 

  "I don't know. Half the town?"

 

 "Wrong!" Gladstone wailed. "No one's had curls for _ages_. I looked like I was from the forties Don, **_the forties_**!"

 

 "You're being dramatic."

 

  "Am not."

 

Gladstone was quiet for a moment before releasing in Donald's humble opinion, an overly long sigh.

 

 "You don't _get_ it D-Man. _You_ may get to walk around looking like a fashion disaster, but _I've_ got a reputation to uphold."

 

  "As what, the most insufferable drake around? Trust me; you have that down pat, no updated look necessary."

 

To Donald's surprise, his cousin didn't react in the slightest to the jab. No annoyed scoffing. No snappy retort. Not even an eye roll.

 

God help him, Gladstone was serious about keeping a stupid **_mohawk_**.

 

  "Look." he finally sighed, "I stand by what I said about that being the dumbest hair style you could have picked, but, if anybody could pull it off, it's you."

 

"Do you really mean that?"

 

  "Uggggggh don't make me repeat that."

 

To his slight annoyance, a familiar smirk was making itself comfortable on his cousin's face.

 

 "Or what? You'll pop from being oh so complementary to me?"

 

Donald snorted. "Yeah. That's the reason."

 

 "So the options are either you give me another compliment or you pop from the effort?" Gladstone's smirk widened. "Sounds like a win-win to me!"

 

At that comment, Donald tipped the chair his cousin was sitting in far and quick enough for him to faceplant on the floor with a satisfying 'thunk' sound.

 

 "Oh I could _never_ do that Gladdy," Donald poured as much syrupy sweetness into his voice as he could "I don't think Duckburg would survive the growth from your already oversized ego."

 

 "Oh I dunno Don, the city hasn't fallen into ruin thanks to your tantrums yet. I think a _little_ more 'ego' is the preferred option at this point."

 

  "That's it. Visit's over. Get out of my house."

 

Gladstone threw Donald his best pitiful 'I'm-so-hurt' look. "Aww already? We were _just_ getting along Big D!"

 

It _might_ have worked. Donald was notoriously weak for pity filled looks from his family. But, Gladstone could barely hold back his smug amusement at his cousin's faltering annoyance. Which of course, broke the whole facade.

 

Donald's expression hardened, (he would deny there'd been anything other than irritation at his cousin in it) and Gladstone soon found himself outside with a slammed door behind him.

 

Shrugging, he stepped off the houseboat and headed towards Duckburg or wherever his luck would lead him.

 

He'd gotten what he'd wanted as well a rather decent visit with Donald. The day was off to a wonderful start if he did say so himself.


	3. Avoiding Negativity Like a Pro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has his doubts. Who doesn't? But it's nothing a little positive thinking can't fix.

Four years.

 

Four. Long. Years.

 

At the bottom of the ocean, you miss a lot of things. Especially if no one ever returns your calls.

 

It hurts. It hurts so much that your family doesn't seem to c-

 

You can't help gripping the bathroom sink so tight your knuckles feel like they're going to snap.

 

It's _fine_. They're just busy. Uncle Scrooge travels so much so of _course_ he doesn't answer. You probably _just_ miss each other.

 

And you know Donald would answer your calls. He just.... doesn't have your number. Scrooge probably didn't give it to him since he and Donald aren't on speaking terms. And, and calls from the ocean have to be _killer_ on the phone bill. So Scrooge is just.....doing Donald a favor. Not sharing your number with him.

 

Your grip on the sink loosens a bit as you remember the voices of Donald's kids on the other end. How excited they sounded to meet _you_ , Fethry Duck, the cr- ** _eccentric_** member of the Duck family.

 

Surely that means Donald told them how _cool_ and _fun_ you are. They, they wouldn't want to come out to the middle of the ocean if they _didn't_ like you right?

 

And, they said _Cousin_ Fethry on the line. Which means of _course_ they think you're fun. 'Uncle' is a term for parental, uncool, older relatives. Which is why they said cousin. Cuz you're cool. The coolest. You see cool stuff everyday! Donald's kids are going to _love_ touring the ~~empty~~ sea lab and meeting your totally awesome team and seeing your amazing discovery.

 

You take a deep breath and straighten your hat. Donald's kids are going to be arriving any moment now and you only make a first impression once.

 

It's got to be a good one. You can't afford to chase off anymore family with your eccentricities.

 

N-Not that you have. They're just busy. Super busy. They'd visit if they could.

 

Family never leaves family after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe Scrooge shoved a family member alone at the bottom of the sea for four years. What the everloving heck Scrooge??????


End file.
